Puckering Blinnow
The Puckering Blinnow is an aquatic enemy first seen in Pikmin 3. They are small, colorful fish enemies that inhabit bodies of water. These creatures usually swim passively around in water, usually in groups of 3''' or more. When one spots a group of Pikmin, it approaches the nearest Pikmin, grabs it, and quickly swims away. If the player attacks the Blinnow, it will drop the Pikmin and try to jump out of the water to avoid being attacked. If not attacked in time, they will eat the caught Pikmin. They can also jump out of the water to catch any Winged Pikmin flying overhead, and go to the surface to catch any non-Blue Pikmin that is struggling. It is very swift in the water, but it can only grab one Pikmin at a time. Notes ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"Puckering Blinnows are small aquatic creatures that use their narrow bills to skewer unsuspecting victims. Puckering Blinnows tend to congregate; as you attack one Puckering Blinnow, there's a good chance a second enemy will attack your squad. When you encounter a Puckering Blinnow, use a squad of Blue Pikmin to charge the creature. When a Puckering Blinnow skewers one of your Pikmin, make that enemy your primary target -- if you're lucky, at least part of your squad will automatically follow the enemies as it retreats. A skewered Pikmin can survive for a few seconds. Move quickly to defeat a Puckering Blinnow before its victim succumbs to its injuries." ''Hey! Pikmin'' Creature Log "As long as you don't approach these creatures, which travel in packs, they are no real threat. Their big eyes suggest that they have excellent vision, while the puckered lips indicate...that they're good kissers?" Battle Strategy ''Pikmin 3'' The best way to defeat one is to lock on and swarm with your Blue Pikmin, or simply dismiss them onto the enemy. It will be unable to attack and will be easily overwhelmed. The Blinnow should perish quickly. If the player uses a small amount of Pikmin, it will try to jump out of the water to shake the them off. It is also possible to get it to throw itself onto dry land, where it can be killed very easily. Another strategy is to throw a Blue Pikmin holding a bomb rock into the center of a school of Blinnows. When it detonates, most, if not all of the Blinnows should be killed by the blast. ''Hey! Pikmin'' Like many enemies in this game, Puckering Blinnows will die in one hit. But be careful, as they will rush at your Pikmin and try to eat them. Just throw a Pikmin as they're rushing forward and it will die without harming your Pikmin. On certain levels, such as 2-X; Treacherous Currents, you can simply wait for the water level to drop, where the Blinnows will be helpless and you can kill them easily. Gallery zlCfzREMBTEo7wUzlm.jpg|A frontal view of the Puckering Blinnow. Binnow.jpg|A side view of a Puckering Blinnow. ZlCfzREdp YSuIJpvu.jpg|Two Blinnows swimming in the water. Kiss-me.jpg|Some Puckering Blinnow swimming. IMG_0528.JPG|A Puckering Blinnow as it appears in the Hey! Pikmin Creature Log. IMG_0529.JPG|A group of Puckering Blinnow in Sector 2-X; Treacherous Currents. WVW69kveE_cvEtbcFy.jpg|Puckering Blinnows as seen in the Credits of Hey! Pikmin. Trivia *The name "Puckering Blinnow" is derived from '''2 types of real-life fish, Blennies and Minnows and the fact that its mouth is shaped as if it is puckering its lips. *These creatures have a tendency to cause Pikmin to launch high into the air after death if it had one in its mouth. *Their mouths are filled with sharp teeth in Hey! Pikmin, which is not seen in Pikmin 3. Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Garden of Hope Category:Buried Pond Category:Hey! Pikmin enemies Category:Aquatic enemies Category:Canon